My Last Night
by Love Oneself
Summary: His parents left him at the age of ten. He began killing people under a villainous Mafia group at age twelve. From there, he just wanted to die. But, at age fourteen, someone gave him a reason to live.


This is the first out of a few one-shots that you'll be seeing from me. I'll warn you that this won't have a happy ending; hint the genre. Anyways, heed my warning and continue onward if you dare.

* * *

 **My Last Night**

 _Love Oneself_

At the age of ten, his parents sent him to an old abandoned house deep in a forest. Since then, he never heard from them. He had to learn things on his own and survive on his own. Now, years had passed and he was no longer a child. He didn't understand the reason why his parents did that. During the time, he thought that he did something wrong or that they both hated him. He didn't know. Tsuna found out the reason when he was twelve.

Two men dressed in black barged into his home once, unannounced. They told him that they were in a Mafia organization and that they wanted him to work. They even told him what happened to his parents.

They were dead.

It happened three months ago from when he just became twelve. They were doing a 'secret mission' when they were finally caught and killed on the spot. Tsuna didn't know how to handle the sudden news. He could barely remember their faces. He didn't cry, scream, whine, or beg to see them. They abandoned him and that was it. Of course, the men in black asked him to join their organization and continued his parents' legacy. Tsuna became hesitant about it.

The men didn't convince him nor did they tried persuading him. Instead, they began abusing him when the brunet continued denying their offer. Tsuna had no other choice. By the time he did agree, he was lying on the floor with bruises all over his body, broken bones, bloody nose, and a black eye. They were ruthless despite him being only twelve at the time. Since then, they only came by to pick him up and take him to his mission. It was a vicious cycle.

There were times when Tsuna would disobey them. He would protest whenever he was forced into doing something he didn't want. The men just held him down and beaten him like when he was still a defenseless child. The two men told him the organization wanted an obedient tool that listened to their every whim. If he wasn't, he'll just be thrown away to someplace where people wouldn't find him. Tsuna stopped his rebellion since then.

Though, he couldn't help himself to. The 'secret mission' that his parents did had already driven him to madness. Never had he thought that blood would stain his hands almost every night. They made him kill so many people over and over again without remorse or sympathy. It didn't matter if they were guilty or innocent. If the Mafia wanted them dead, he'll eliminate them under their orders. Tsuna would wonder why his parents did this. He wanted to know why they joined such a villainous group.

How long did they do this for?

The worst of it all was that he had to continue where they left off. He didn't want to do it anymore. Those people knew that he didn't, but they don't care. They never cared. They would even stand behind him, watching. They would watch him kill off so many people with a wide menacing smile on their faces. It was disgusting that it almost made him vomit. If only he could kill them like how they made him kill others, Tsuna thought. He wanted to kill them all.

It didn't matter though. Anyone would have given up and followed orders. Tsuna learned how to do it all with his emotions detached. He just had to keep thinking that they were just oversized dolls. The people he was killing wasn't real. It was all fake. That was what he did. It became less painful from then on. He had to. If it wasn't them, it would have been him on their list. Though, by now, he didn't care.

He wanted to die so badly.

He didn't care about his life anymore. If anything, he would happily take whatever came after him and let it happen. He still wouldn't care. That was what he kept thinking over the years. During his missions, he would purposely drop his guard or leave an opening to let someone take his life. All in all, none of them managed to. Criminals that were in that sort of business couldn't land a bullet to his head. He didn't know why. He could just stand there and they would still miss him by a mile.

It was hilarious how the world kept him alive for this long when he didn't want to breathe another day. That was what he thought in the past. Now, he wasn't so sure. Something in his miserable life happened that almost gave him a reason to keep living. That same reason brought him joy, comfort, and warmth that he never expected to gain. He also knew he didn't deserve it. He said it many times too, but he just kept receiving it.

Yamamoto brought the light back into his life.

It happened seven months ago when he was fourteen. Yamamoto stumbled into his house after a dare his friends made him do. They told him to last for two hours in the scary forest that his house resided in. The forest was known to be frightful from unknown rumors spawning within the locals. The boy didn't expect a large house would have anyone living there. He definitely didn't expect Tsuna to be there either.

"Are you a ghost?"

That was the first sentence Yamamoto said to him when they first met. Ironically, Tsuna didn't know majority of things besides what he knew from surviving on his own and his missions. It was an awkward start. Tsuna remained a mute when Yamamoto was around and the other boy was wary around him. Of course, Yamamoto realized he wasn't and tried to befriend him— something Tsuna didn't comprehend.

Yamamoto came to visit him since that day. It was odd to Tsuna that someone would take some of their time and spend it with him. It almost made him feel uncomfortable. The brunet would sometime go in the forest and would block and form different paths so Yamamoto couldn't find him anymore. Yet, no matter how much he tried, Yamamoto would always find him regardless. So, he just left him alone.

Tsuna was known to be an emotionless mute majority of the time they spent together. Yamamoto would struggle just to convince the brunet to at least speak or make a sound. But he kept quiet no matter what. He eventually gave up on the idea and just talked enough that was meant for two. The only topic he could think of was baseball, his favorite sport. He could go on for days just talking about it alone while Tsuna sat and listened or he assumed.

Deep down, Tsuna was fascinated by Yamamoto's passion for baseball. Never once had he seen so many emotions being expressed over one thing. The brunet saw how happy, sad, angry, proud, excited, bewildered, and emotions he never even seen before. All that for baseball. It was completely different from what he normally saw from the organization, cruel and heartless. Seeing so many of it all at once driven his heart up to excitement. He wanted to see more of it.

He wanted to feel like that too.

Within those seven months, Yamamoto came over from the afternoon to night time. During that time, Tsuna was finally able to express himself only to Yamamoto. When his friend was happy, he smiled. When his friend was angry, he frowned. When his friend was sad, he cried. It was all progress in Yamamoto's eyes compared to when they first met. In the fifth month, Tsuna was willing to speak.

His voice was so soft at first. It almost made Yamamoto think the brunet as a fragile person. Weeks went and Tsuna sounded confident. They've done everything together and talked about anything together in that old house. There were times where he asked if the brunet would want to leave, but he made his point clear that he didn't want to. Yamamoto wished he could. There was so many things he wanted to show him. All the beautiful things he was missing out and all kinds of people he knew.

Yet, he didn't understand why Tsuna was so scared to leave with him.

* * *

It was one of those night that those men came for him. Those same men in black that he first met came to take him away again. He knew it was the same kind of mission. The same thing that stained his hands red. They dragged him out of his bed late at night and took him to where he needed to be. Tsuna was grateful that Yamamoto wasn't around during the time. He said that he won't be around for a while because of these things called 'finals'. Apparently, they must be important if that kept him away.

"Your mission is to weasel out our target tonight. We'll handle the rest."

That was new, but he didn't voice his opinion. He only nodded his head. The trip was short than what he was normally used. If anything, the building that they were supposed to be was north of where his house was. The small house was broken looking with some of the woods sticking out of it. Tsuna carefully stepped out of the helicopter that landed not too far from it. He pulled out his short knife and swung it at his side. He just needed the target to ditch the house and he can go home. Simple.

The brunet leaned against the worn out wood and slid to the door. He assumed that there wasn't much to hide in a place like this. He might not even need his knife for this. Tsuna kicked the door open. It broke off and landed on the floor, hinges still hanging. A short man with a hunched back snapped his head to the brunet. The man looked different from what he usually go after. The brunet began to wonder what made this man worth being hunted. He looked old and wrinkled with clothes belonging in a dumpster.

"I don't have it, I swear! Leave me alone already!" He cried out.

Tsuna stepped closer to him.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave this house. Whether you want to do this the hard way or not is up to you."

"You're all the same. Disgusting people… Killing for a living." He spat.

He didn't want to hear that coming from a dirty old man that looked like he banged his face against a wall a million times. Tsuna ignored him and took a step closer with his knife carefully held forward.

"I bet you like too, you devil. But I'll tell you what! You ain't got nothing on me. I don't have what you want so ha!"

He didn't understand why, but this petty old man struck his nerves more than anything. Tsuna didn't feel any pity for the lunatic as he spat out more insults from his dirty mouth. He just wanted him to run out of the house already so he could be caught. He didn't care what happens after that. The brunet became distracted with his dark thoughts, wondering. The old man just came closer to his view with his knife pointing at his direction.

' _Why aren't you running, old man?'_ He thought.

Suddenly, a sharp pain course through his body. His knife dropped to the floor with a loud clang. The old man smirked at him as he dug his own knife deeper. He pulled out as Tsuna's blood splattered on the rickety wooden floor. One chocolate brown eye closed while the other one glared at the man. He hopped and he danced while he cheered at his own accomplishments. Tsuna held on his bleeding wound. He needed help. He had to call the others.

Apparently, he didn't need to. The two men came bursting in with guns pointing at the old man. The target dropped his knife as he stopped dancing and raised his hands. One of them approached him with the gun pointed at his head.

"You're coming with us."

And they went. The other one stayed and walked over to the cowering brunet. He stared down at him with the same cold eyes Tsuna grew up with.

"Huh… So, you got stabbed. What a big pain… I might as well leave you here to die."

Tsuna's eyes widened from what he just heard.

"The organization was planning on releasing you after wiping your memories clean. But change of plans, I guess."

"Y-You bastards…" Tsuna cursed.

"Though, it'll be more of a pain to leave you here. Locals tend to wander around here. If they find you and you snitch, that'll cause problems."

"T-Then… K-Kill me here. Like y-you've said… You guys d-don't want me."

The man shrugged his shoulders causally as he watched the brunet cringe from the pain. It almost brought a smile on his face. Almost. He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder, not caring about the blood. He took him to the helicopter and buckled him on. The other man was already seated with the target tied and knocked out. The second one came in and buckled himself.

"So, you're taking him back?" The first one asked.

"Yeah, might as well. We don't need him anymore. Besides, he can't have him dying around a local area. Boss would ask for our heads."

The other man nodded in agreement. Again, the trip from there to his home wasn't long. When they got there, he was thrown out without a second notice. The helicopter took flight and vanished when Tsuna tried to scramble to his feet. He wobbled along the way to his house to his bedroom. The brunet mentally prayed that the first aid was there. He hadn't used it in a long time. He slammed the door wide open with one hand gripping on to his bleeding injury.

He searched and searched as fast as he could, stain everything along the way. He couldn't find it anywhere. Tsuna had thought that it was still in his room from the last time he used it. He didn't take it out ever since.

"Tsuna, are you home?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked to the door.

' _Why is Yamamoto here?'_ He thought.

He wobbled to his door in haste, forgetting the pain. He grabbed the door with his free hand and accidently slammed it too hard. He cursed to himself for it. He pressed his sweating forehead against the cool door with his hand supporting him, listening. Tsuna could hear Yamamoto running to his door and attempted to opening. Tsuna held his ground to make sure he couldn't, which made more blood spill.

"Tsuna, why is there a trail of blood leading to your room? Are you okay in there? Why aren't you letting me in?"

"D-Don't worry about it. It's just t-tomato juice. I-I spilled some s-since it was h-heavy."

"But you don't sound okay in there."

"P-Please… Please t-trust me. I-I'm okay."

Tsuna wanted to know why Yamamoto was here of all things. He couldn't have picked a worse time other than this. The brunet didn't want Yamamoto to see him like this. Tsuna slowly turned his body around and his back slid against the door. He softly sat at the floor with his legs spread out and his hand still holding his wound.

"W-Why are y-you here, Yamamoto? I-I thought you had f-finals to do."

"I finished it early. I was planning to sleep, but I wanted to see you."

"Is t-that so?"

Tears ran down Tsuna's cheeks. He couldn't help himself from crying. If he could, he wanted to laugh his heart out right now. It was almost ironic. For years, Tsuna prayed for something like this to happen. All those years that he wanted to put an end to it all and the world decided to let that happen now.

The world can be so cruel sometimes.

"Hey, Y-Yamamoto… Y-You told me y-you went to the C-Championship today… C-Can you tell m-me about it?"

"Sure if that's what you want."

Tsuna could hear Yamamoto sitting down with his back on the door. It didn't take long for him to start his story. Tsuna closed his tear filled eyes and listened to every word. He could imagine small images of Yamamoto's expression in his mind. He could see him smiling as he pretended to be the cheering crowd. He could see him frowning slightly from how serious and focused he sounded. The brunet imagined it all with his tears still falling down to his chin.

He really didn't want to die just yet. There were so many things he wanted to learn from Yamamoto. He wanted to learn more emotions that he didn't understand yet. He wanted to talk more and play more with him. The brunet wanted to see him smile one more time. It didn't have to be a smile. It could be an angry frown or maybe a sad one. He didn't care.

He just wanted to be with Yamamoto for a bit longer.

His heart began beating loud thumps despite how he was struggling to breathe. It just kept thumping and thumping as he listened to Yamamoto talk. It almost became unbearably tight. He didn't understand why his heart was getting like this. He didn't even understand how it was attempting something like this. This was something he never experienced before. Then, he remembered what Yamamoto told him.

" _When you're in love, you get this tight feeling in your chest or your heart goes thump, thump. But the real thing to it is when you want to see this person no matter what. You just want to be with them."_

Tsuna didn't understand what it meant at the time. He didn't really care about it since he knew he wouldn't have to deal with something like falling in love. Yet, here he is feeling the same way Yamamoto told him. Tears kept pouring down without a care in the world. He really did want to learn more about this.

Had he always been in love with him?

Maybe he was. He didn't know, but it was already too late. Tsuna knew that Yamamoto was close to finishing his story. Though, he wished that it could last a bit longer for him.

"You should have seen it. I really wanted you to see me out there. Hey, maybe I can teach you a few tricks."

"Y-Yeah, maybe next t-time."

"Promise?"

"I-I promise…"

Blood was oozing through his fingers. It was hard to tell if it would ever stop. Tsuna felt every single bit of energy slip out of his body. His skin already turned ghostly white with dark bags forming under his eyes. The pain didn't seem to bother him as much as it did before. It only felt like a little sting now. His body began to sway left and right before land on one of his side, far from the door. He could hear Yamamoto moving to the sudden noise.

"Tsuna, are you really okay in there? There's something coming from under the door. "

"Y-Yes… I-I just slipped… T-Tomato juice."

Yamamoto didn't say anything to that. Tsuna took the time to think despite his dire situation. He just wanted to make sure he say it before he regrets it.

"Y-Yamamoto, thank you for e-everything. For the past s-seven month, it was f-fun…"

"I should really be the one thank you. You're really special to me, you know."

"I'm h-happy to hear that. But t-there's a place I n-need to be soon."

It felt like he was telling a lie.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"F-For a long t-time… But t-there's something I-I want to say… Before I l-leave…"

"What's that?"

"I… L-Love… You."

Tsuna remembered back in the past when Yamamoto was still talking about love. He said that there are three words a person say to the one they love. It was the best way to show how they feel in a small yet big way. Of course, Tsuna couldn't understand it like how he usually does whenever love came up. He was grateful that he learned it in time.

His body felt cold and hollow with his energy vanishing faster than he expected.

"Goodbye, Yamamoto." He whispered.

* * *

I regret nothing from this. Except that Tsuna's death was dragging longer than it should. But I still like it. So, yeah, I hoped you enjoyed it. I apologize for killing off one of our lovely main character. But there's not enough of these sort of thing. Review and favorite to show the support. Don't follow since there's not going to be another update after this. But that's on you guys. Tell me if you want to read more.


End file.
